The use of fluid pressure in electrical connectors is known, with examples illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,956,258, 2,978,666, 3,076,166, 3,090,026, 3,366,916, 3,553,021, 3,594,707, 4,220,389, 4,232,928, 4,427,250 and 4,649,339. Typically, some form of inflatable member or the like is coupled to a suitable hydraulic or pneumatic source which provides liquid or gas to the inflatable member to cause the member to expand or similarly move such that a desired connection or series of connections is effected. See especially U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,978,666, 3,090,026 and 4,220,389 of the above patents for specific examples of this. Thus, the term fluid as used herein is meant to include both gas and liquid applications.
As will be defined in greater detail hereinbelow, the electrical connector of the instant invention is particularly adapted for providing electrical connection between relatively high density arrays of individual electrical contacts located on different circuit members (e.g., flexible circuits) so as to provide interconnection of such circuit members. As also defined below, such interconnection is attained through the use of fluid pressure in such a manner not only to assure that substantially uniform pressure will be applied to each contact but also, significantly, so that precise alignment will be maintained between such high density arrays during said interconnections. Such precise alignment is not possible using the connector schemes described in the aforementioned patents and in many other connectors of the prior art, but is considered critical in order to achieve effective connections in the high density arrays currently demanded in today's technology, e.g., for connecting circuit members used in information processing systems(computers). The connector of the instant invention provides this connection in a new and unique manner. Additionally, the invention is relatively inexpensive to manufacture and operate, and accomplishes the desired connections in a safe and relatively simple manner.
It is believed that such a connector represents a significant advancement in the art.